sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Born Free (Matt Monro song)
"Born Free" is a popular song with music by John Barry, and lyrics by Don Black. It was written for the 1966 film of the same name and won an Academy Award for Best Original Song. Lyricist Don Black managed British singer Matt Monro at the time, and he and Barry asked him to record the song for the film's soundtrack. The producers of the film considered the song uncommercial, however, and deleted it from the print shown at its Royal Command premiere in London. When Monro, who attended the event, made Black aware of the edit, they lobbied the producers to restore it, citing the burgeoning commercial success of the song. Monro's interpretation appeared over the closing credits in a shortened version recorded especially for the film, which enabled it to qualify for the Academy Award. Monro's complete commercial recording was released on the film's soundtrack album and became the singer's signature tune for the remainder of his career. Roger Williams, Andy Williams, and Frank Sinatra all recorded cover versions. Roger Williams' version was noted for its use of a male chorus, which is heard in the second half of the song, which followed the instrumental portion. The song reached number seven on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number one on the Adult contemporary chart for six non-consecutive weeks in September/October 1966, while Andy Williams' version was not released as a single. Ed Ames recorded a version of the song in a 1968 album. "Born Free" also appeared on the Vic Reeves album I Will Cure You. Released as a single, this version peaked at #6 in the UK Singles Chart in 1991. Other recordings have included an instrumental version of the song recorded by Hank Marvin in 1969, and released both as a single and on his eponymous album; calypso singer Mighty Sparrow's collaboration with Byron Lee for their 1969 album Only a Fool; trumpet player Maynard Ferguson on his 1969 album The Ballad Style of Maynard Ferguson; and a recording by The Mormon Tabernacle Choir featured in the 2005 film Madagascar. It was also featured on the 2007 soundtrack Dexter: Music From the Television Series. The song was also parodied in The Simpsons, in the episode "Whacking Day" (aired 1993), which was sung by Gene Merlino. The song is featured in a 2012 TV commercial for the Land Rover LR4. Land Rover has a history with Born Free, being a corporate sponsor of the Born Free Foundation. and their vehicles having been mentioned prominently in the original Joy Adamson book. In November 2012 Queen guitarist Brian May and West End and Broadway singer Kerry Ellis released their version of "Born Free" in aid of the Born Free Foundation. The 2012 video game Silent Hill: Downpour features the song which can be heard throughout on gramophones. The significance of "Born Free" is in relation to the game's theme of prison and captivity. See also *Born Free (Andy Williams album) *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1966 (U.S.) External links * George Adamson information website with photos, letters and much information and featuring Elsa the Lioness. *Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics *Born Free at Steyn's Song of the Week Category:1966 songs Category:Songs written for films Category:Songs with lyrics by Don Black (lyricist) Category:Songs with music by John Barry (composer) Category:Andy Williams songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:British pop songs Category:1966 singles